


Striped Saturdays

by tak3_me_home_t0_cheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Famous, Pregnant, Toddlers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tak3_me_home_t0_cheshire/pseuds/tak3_me_home_t0_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can remember the day Louis left me. April 17th, 2011, at 5:00 PM. It was pouring. I rember because I sat in the rain crying for him- screaming for at least 2 hours, and my sneakers, never lost that particular wet, muddy sound if I stepped too hard. I remember because I still have the picture of Louis and Elanour kissing outside of Nandos.</p><p>I knew it was fake. But 2 weeks later he was leaving calling me names that still bring tears to my eyes. It was her, later found out that she told him I was cheating on him with my best friend Ed Sheeran, which wasn't even close-to happening because he had eyes for my childhood best friend, Brittany.</p><p> </p><p>But Lou left before I could tell him the news.</p><p>I was pregnant with twins..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped Saturdays

"Kevin! That is not yours! You do not put toys in your bucket if its not yours. Now give it back to Nicole." I scolded my 2 year old son who was trying to take his twin sisters teddy bear.

"Mommy, is people gonna ask why we don't havea daddy?" Nicki asked looking up at me with those dark blue eyes of hers.

"What? NO babe. You do have a daddy... he's just not here. He's working baby." I said squatting down to her level and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Anyway, wanna go see Uncle Ed? He wants to see you ‘cause it’s been a while. Then maybe we’ll get some lunch. Let’s get dressed, yeah? Go put on SpongeBob while I get Kev dressed.”

I watch with a smile as her chubby little legs rush off to my room and I turn to look at Kevin who looks so much like Louis playing with his Legos- it hurts.

“Hey Boo. Let’s get dressed. We’re gonna go see Uncle Ed. You can even wear your Super Man cape.” I bargained hoping to get him to agree. My kids were the tricky type- they sometimes wanted things in return, but most times not. But this time my bargaining seemed to go pretty far because he nodded holding his hands up to me and I pick him up- putting him on my hip as I carry him to the room he shares with Nicole in our flat.

I set him down on his little bed and go to the small closet- pulling out a black t-shirt with the Leeds Festival printed across the front and the Union Jack in the background. He manages to pull on his pants on his own and needs help on his t-shirt which I help him pull on. I pull his cape on and plops down on the floor, thumb in his mouth watching some Discovery Kids Channel - Merecat Manor or whatever the hell Timon from The Lion King, is.  
Nicole is looking at the TV and jumping up and down to a song I instantly recognize- Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. She doesn’t completely know that words yet so she just belts out ‘Call me , call me, maybe baby.’

“Alright, you crazy bunny. Let’s get dressed. It’s Striped Saturday!” That one phrase gets her excited. “Like Louis from One Nextion?” She cheers as I put a white t-shirt on her and a little white and blue cardigan.

“Yeah babe, like Louis from One Direction. Except you’re a beautiful little princess and he’s a cootie-covered boy.” I said.

“No, he’s cool. Like.. um. Like Uncle Ed. But I like him cause he wears stripes too.” she said. I smiled nodding and sat her on the bed combing her hair and braiding it and ushered her into the room with Kevin while I got changed.

After I had changed into a similar outfit- blue skinny jeans, and a striped white and red sweater I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my red TOMS as I went to get Nicki and Kevin from their room.

I couldn’t help but to pause and smile at the scene before me, Kevin and Nicole singing along to Moments by One Direction- on a little CD I made of their favorite songs. And once again, Nicole said something that broke my heart.

“I wish we could meet daddy. I’d be good and give him kisses and let him plat with Doodles and he can feed Goldie and Sharkie.” Doodles is her stuffed bunny rabbit and Goldie and Sharkie are our tropical fish- a gift from Ed when he visited the Bahamas while on tour.  
Kevin’s voice snaps me from my thoughts. “Mommy said we have a daddy, ‘member? He’s just working Nicki, maybe he’ll come on the ponies with us next week.” I finally got the courage to walk in putting on a weak smile.

“Alright kiddos. Let’s get going.” I said and they came running both in little light up sneakers to put on their coats. I grabbed handed them their backpacks full of things to do- and texted Ed letting him know I was coming over.

In the car they both watched Wow Wow Wubbzy on the little TV screens in the back seat. I was listening to Q102 when the guy spoke about the latest gossip.  
“Paps photographed One Direction Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles slipping into their flate late last night. The boys have just returned from their first world tour. Sources say the bys are all tired but are happy to be back after the months long tour and look forward to catching up with family and friends.” I nearly choked on my own spit pulling into

Ed’s driveway. He was in the doorway- ginger hair a mess like always. Nicole and Kev realized we had stopped pulling off their belts from their car seats and ran into the house. I only sighed just turning the engine off and following after them after locking the car.  
I saw them all disappear inside , Ed probably showing them something he got when he was in America a week ago. I let myself in, instantly laughing at the sight of them both sporting Mickey ears and a nicely sized bag of goodies from Disney and Harry Potter World. “Hey ging. Where’s my candy?” I said raising an eyebrow as I pulled my shoes and coat off.

“Kevin, Nicole take your shoes off and your coats. Be neat.” They nodded giggling as the y pulled ff their coats and putting them near the door.

“Ed, can I speak to you in the kitchen please.” I said and walked towards the kitchen with him trailing.

“Louis was spotted at his flat last night with Harry. Has he called you to come hang out yet? And knowing Louis he’s bound to show up and ask questions about all the pictures you have with me and the kids!”

“N-no. I didn’t know. I thought they got back next m-month. I haven’t spoken to Harry in weeks.” I inspected his face- searching his eyes for any sign that he was lying. I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, just a twitch. Then the bell rang and his face went pale and red ‘Oh shit’.

“EDWARD SHEERAN! YOU TURD! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE INVITED THAT ASS-HAT TO COME HERE!” I half whispered and yelled at him. “Go answer the door. If it’s him- oh I swear, dipshit if that’s him… your dead and I will never speak to you again.

I watched him disappear around the corner and the sound of a door open. “A few- ‘hey mates!’ A lower voice and a high-pitched one that I could identify easily. I finally came out there he was talking away to Nicole and Kevin.

“So where’s your mum loves? “ He asked. “She’s in da kitchen.” Nicole said through a mouthful of jelly beans.  
His eyes looked to Ed. “Who’s the lovely lady, Ed? Going for the older ladies now are we?” He started walking backwards until he ran right into me.  
“Oh sorry, I wasn’t watching-“ his words caught off as his eyes looked up and he saw me.

“Samantha? Samantha Oxx?”

  
“It’s Sam, but yeah. Hi Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one! This is my first fic on here- so bear with me on what you see. You can find this on wattpad also under the username bubbl3sofl0ve which is also me :) also take some time while your on there and check out anchorsahoy and PartyWriting because they have the best stories!!


End file.
